marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: The Animated Series Season 1 5
Underwater Adventure is the fifth episode of Captain America: The Animated Series. It features Namor heading back to Atlantis to battle some of his villains, while Human Torch and Toro deal with theirs. Plot Namor: [He received a telepathic message from his sidekick Subbie saying that there was trouble in Atlantis] Fellow Invaders! I must head to Atlantis immediately! There’s trouble! Toro: Cool, can we come? Miss America: Are you sure you want to go on an underwater adventure? Col. Phillips: Yeah, we need you and your flame master. Human Torch: The Human Torch Col. Phillips: Yeah, whatever. Peggy Carter: We need you guys here. There’s trouble at the new HYDRA base, we gave you a GPS. Bucky: Will this one actually give them the correct coordinates? Peggy Carter and Col. Phillips: [They both had an angry look] Bucky: [Changing the subject] So Namor, what’s the plan? Namor: I guess we’ll have to split up. Me, Cap, Bucky, and America. Human Torch: I guess we’ll have to go take down Baron Zemo. Bucky: [He took Howard Stark’s submarine again. Cap and Bucky get in it as Miss America with a breathing mask on and Namor chose to swim] Human Torch: So when’s our mission? Red Skull: NOW! [Intro theme plays] Toro: Skull? Hitler: These are the two I’ve heard about? Red Skull: [Glaring] Yes Adolf. Ugh, as you see I have to work with Hitler. Human Torch and Toro: Why? Red Skull: Apparently Zemo made a deal with the Nazis. Zola: And I fixed my gun! No thanks to your new team! Hitler: Now it’s mine. I call it my- Red Skull: Yeah, no one cares. Human Torch: Neither do we. [He shoots a wave of fire at them, knocking Zemo, Zola, and some of the HYDRA Agents back] [Skull pushed Hitler out the way] Zemo: [He had a look of confusion when Skull saved Hitler] [Meanwhile at Atlantis] Namor: Oh my gosh. This is war. Miss America: Is that a shark? Tiger Shark: The name’s Tiger Shark, sweetie! [He swam fast and punched Miss America knocking her back making her do a flip] Krang: [He chuckled] That HYDRA technology was recovered, and now........ [He aimed the gun at Namor and took control over him] Bucky: Oh no... Subbie: [He arrived and saw his mentor under mind control] Bucky: Another sidekick? Subbie: Yeah. I have the same powers he does....sorta. Aquatic telepathy, superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, healing, can control wate- [He was then punched by Namor] Captain America: [He hit Namor with the submarine, but Namor picked up the submarine and threw it out of the ocean] [Meanwhile at base] Toro: Colonel! Zola: I used my gun, idiot. Human Torch: We’re not going down without a fight! Red Skull: I believe you are. Toro: [Asks seriously confused] We are? Red Skull: [He fired 2 darts at them, which knocked them out] Yes, yes you are. I guess two smart minds are better than one. [He was referring to Zola and Zemo] HYDRA Agents: [They dragged them into their tank and they drove to their base] [Meanwhile back at Atlantis] Miss America: [She flew out of the water and took Tiger Shark out the water] Your name is Tiger Shark, right? Tiger Shark: [Says nervously] Um, yes ma’ma? Miss America: Well, I won’t feel bad for throwing you to the woods. [She spun and threw Tiger Shark away. She then flew and caught the submarine.] Bucky: Thanks, Miss America! Miss America: Don’t thank me yet! [She went back underwater and hit Namor with the submarine.] Captain America: What is she doing?! Bucky: [Falling around in the submarine] Well to be honest, Mr. Stark did say he didn’t care what we did with it. It was his least favorite submarine. [Meanwhile at Zemo’s base] Red Skull: Testing...Testing [He said, flicking the Human Torch] Human Torch: [He woke up blinking, seeing himself tied up against a chair in a laboratory] OK, where am I? Red Skull: Oh you! So many good questions! [He said, messing with his hair] Human Torch: You’re insane. Red Skull: Oh, am I? I haven’t noticed! Baron Zemo: Schmidt! Stop fooling around! Human Torch: Where’s Toro?! Baron Zemo: You’re right, skull, he does have good questions! Human Torch: You’re stalling! Red Skull: Pffbt! How could you tell?! Human Torch: Zemo doesn’t act like this. Red Skull: Well, aren’t you the world’s greatest detective! [He said while messing with his hair] [Meanwhile back at Atlantis] Krang: [He went around killing Atlanteans] Namor: [He recovered from the hit of the submarine, and then was stunned by Subbie’s own trident] Krang: [He threw a knife at Miss America, but she caught it easily, and punched him] Namor: [He recovered and tossed Subbie away by grabbing him by the neck. He then dragged the submarine and threw it into a rock] [Bucky crashed into a wall and was severely injured, and it made Cap mad, as he came out of the submarine with his shield and put on his breathing mask] Miss America: [She put the submarine somewhere safe so Bucky would be safe] Namor: [He charged his fists with bioelectricity and punched Captain America, launching him into a rock making it crumble] Miss America: [She picked up the rock and threw it at Namor] Namor: [He cut it in half completely with his trident] Bucky: [He woke up and saw Krang smiling above him, with two knives ready to kill him.] [Meanwhile back at Zemo’s base] Toro: [He found himself on a laboratory table] What the heck? Arnim Zola: Extraordinary! Your abilities. You’ve never used the full extent of your powers. Adolf Hitler: I shall not accept failure, Zola! Zola: [Murmurs] Just like Skull. Toro: What are you planning to do? Zola: Mind transference. Toro: What?! Adolf Hitler: Go against it, and I’ll find someone else. Toro: OK, cool! Adolf Hitler: Not to mention, you shall die in the process. Toro: Oh OK...WAIT WHAT?! [Meanwhile back at Atlantis] Krang: [He had his knife ready to kill Bucky, but got hit by Subbie’s trident] NO! Subbie: YES! Bucky: [Bucky pulled out his two knives as well] [Subbie and Bucky fought with their melee weapons while they were outmatched, Subbie found out a new ability] Subbie: [He was able to generate water without it being near him as he created two large weapons on his fists with water that were solid, and knocked Krang out of the submarine] [Subbie grabbed Krang and jumped out the water and tossed Krang out. He charged Bucky’s gun with his own energy as when Bucky fired them, they were more effective. Subbie charged his staff with lightning and threw it at Krang as Bucky fired his guns knocking Krang to the same spot as Tiger Shark] Miss America: [She picked up Namor and tossed him up to shore and the other 4 heroes followed as well, surrounding him] Namor: [He used his powers to create a tornado and threw it at the heroes] Miss America: [She did a thunderclap and made the tornado dissipate and launched Namor away, making him drop his trident and Captain America caught the trident and attacked Namor with it, but was kicked away] Bucky: [He shot his machine gun at Namor but it didn’t affect him, until he was by a grenade which made him stumble back] Subbie: [He fought with his staff but was outmatched by his Mentor] Miss America: [She picked up a tree and hit Namor with it. Pissed, Namor grabbed her by the face and electrocuted her with his hands] [Meanwhile back at Zemo’s base] Toro: No! I’m an Invader! I won’t give in to evil! Zola: How are we supposed to do this now? Adolf Hitler: Who says we can’t do this without him being knocked out? [Meanwhile...in the other room] Jim Hammond: Why don’t my powers work? Red Skull: Should we tell him? Baron Zemo: Yes! I want to see the look on his face. Red Skull: That machine over there [He points at the machine as wires were connected to Hammond’s body], stops your powers from working. [Meanwhile in Zola’s lab] Toro: [He had a nervous look as Hitler takes out a gun and a taser] Adolf Hitler: Give in! Toro: Never! Adolf Hitler: [He zaps him with the taser and starts to beat him with the gun] Zola: What are you doing?! [He tried to pull Hitler back but Hitler hit Zola with the gun making Zola fall] Toro: GAH! JIM! HELP! [Tears started to run down his face] [Meanwhile..In the other room] Jim Hammond: What are they doing to him?! Stop them! Red Skull: [He yelled] Hitler, stop! [He heard that he didn’t.] Oh well, I tried. Jim Hammond: [He closed his eyes and squinted as he starting to strain and the machine started to overload and he was engulfed in flames, creating an explosion. He flew so fast into the room that the scene was in slow motion. He fired large amounts of fire, yelling at Hitler with a battle cry and Zola nearly killing them both. He was ready to finish them off but got a call saying that Cap and the other heroes needed help, freeing Toro and carrying him to the location as Toro started to wake up] Toro: Jim? Human Torch: [He landed and gave Toro a big hug and a tear ran down his face] I thought I was going to lose you. Toro: Hey, I have a question. [He asked weakly with scars and marks on his face] Human Torch: Yeah, Tommy? Toro: If you have fire, how are you crying? [He said chuckling] Human Torch: [He started chuckling] [They both flew to the location and saw Namor fighting the heroes] Human Torch: What the?! Is that Namor?! Toro: It looks like it. [They both landed and shot flames at Namor, knocking him in the air] Bucky: Awesome! Toro! Subbie: Who’s that? Toro: I’m Toro! I have the power of fire. Subbie: Water. Krang and Tiger Shark: [They returned and stood side by side with Namor] Krang: You humans won’t take him away from me again! The Invaders and Subbie: Again?! Krang: I was his original sidekick! But when he chose to rule Atlantis in a different way, I disagreed. It was worse when he felt he needed to help the human world! I was outcast! Now I shall get my revenge on you homo sapiens! Tiger Shark: [He steadied his foot like a bull/rhino and ran, launching the heroes into the air] Captain America: OK, I have a plan! Toro, Subbie, and Bucky: We have a better one! [All three ran into battle using their signature moves: Subbie summoned a wave of water, Toro shot intense bursts of fire, and Bucky fired his grenade launcher. It knocked Tiger Shark back slightly] Human Torch: Yeah, great plan. [He said sarcastically] Miss America: How about we just split up? Krang: [He ran towards the heroes but was blasted by a burst of fire. Then he was hit by a wave a of water and punched around like a rag doll and was launched in the air by a grenade launcher as he smiled] Sidekicks vs sidekick. [He pulled out a harpoon gun and brought Toro to the ground, slamming him. He kicked Subbie in the leg, making him fall to the ground. Bucky jumped in the air, kicking Krang in the face, but was grabbed by Krang and thrown into a tree] Miss America: [She flew into Tiger Shark but was stopped when he punched her to the ground, creating a large impact and knocking a few of the heroes back. She picked up a tree and hit him with it, but it broke on him on impact. She was picked up and he bit her as she screamed in pain. Angry, she grabbed him by the teeth and flipped him, then flew in the air, flew back down and landed on him] Namor: [He charged his trident with energy and attacked Cap, but he blocked it with his shield, launching Namor back. Namor then grabbed Cap’s shield and tossed Cap away Human Torch: [He shot large amounts of fire at Namor but Namor shot energy from his trident. They were even at first until Namor’s proved to be more powerful, but Steve jumped in the air and slammed his shield in the middle of the blast, knocking Namor back] Bucky: I have a plan. Toro: I think I know where you're going with this. [He charged himself with fire] Bucky: Subbie! Use a small amount of water with Toro’s large amount of fire! I’ll distract Krang! I’ll give you the signal! [He attacked Krang and saw that Tiger Shark was running his way] Now! Toro and Subbie: [Their elements created steam and they stunned Krang as Bucky jumped over Tiger Shark as he crashed into Krang. Bucky placed a bomb on Krang, creating an explosion that launched Krang into a tree and Tiger Shark right in front of him, knocking them both out] Namor: No! Captain America: [He put a grenade on his shield secretly and threw it at Namor. Namor caught it and his hand blew up, making him yell out in pain] Bucky: Wow, that’s usually my thing. Namor: [He used his trident and created a gust of wind, knocking them all back and launching Cap's shield in the air. Bucky jumped and caught it. Namor trapped Bucky and shot an enormous blast while Bucky put up the shield. While everything else around Bucky was destroyed and a circular hole was around him, Bucky was fine. The shield was glowing yellow and Bucky hit Namor with it, creating a large explosion which launched Namor in the air and knocked him out of his trance] Bucky: Wow, this thing is cool. Captain America: Wow, that’s usually my thing. Bucky: Can I have one of these? Captain America: Maybe one day you will become the new Captain America. Namor: [He got up tired and not mind controlled anymore] What-What happened? Subbie: You went evil on us. Namor: Subbie?! Are you OK?! I’m so sorry! [He looked and saw Krang and sighed] I feel like I failed him. Captain America: You made the right choice. Toro: You’d make a good addition to the team, Subbie. Subbie: It’d seem nice, but my place is at Atlantis. With my new abilities, I can protect Atlantis like Namor. Namor: New abilities? Subbie: Oh right! [He created a large water figure using his powers] Namor: Wow! Good job ,kid! I’ll visit you sometime when I can. Subbie: It’s OK, I understand. You belong with the Invaders. Unlike Krang, I appreciate them. Namor: [He smiled] I’m proud of you, Subbie. [Meanwhile...Back at Zemo’s base] Zemo: [He woke up on the ground and saw that his lab was messed up] That cursed Human Torch! I will have my revenge! [He saw Skull was awake and saw he was tampering with his gun] Hey! What are you doing with that?! Red Skull: Relax. I mixed your gun with mine to create a larger gun. With the help of Zola, we can give them to all soldiers. [Five of Zemo’s soldiers walked in and Red Skull shot one blast of the combined guns creating a large impact and disintegrating all of them] Zemo: While that was completely unnecessary, that is incredible. Speaking of Zola, have you seen him? Red Skull: Do you smell that? [They ran into the laboratory and saw it in flames and saw Zola and Hitler on the ground] Red Skull: Zola! [He picked him up and grabbed Hitler and they ran out putting them in his HYDRA car] Zemo: [He got in as well] Why are you so worried about Hitler? Red Skull: If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me. Zemo: Try me. Red Skull: No. I just need to keep Hitler alive. He could change what we know about the world. Baron Zemo: I mean he is the most dangerous man to ever walk the face of the Earth. Red Skull: Look. Zola needs him for something. If Zola needs Hitler for something, I’ll keep Hitler safe. [He drove back to the HYDRA base and helped wake up Zola] Zola. Hitler’s fine. I created a new gun that should help us win this war. Zola: I’ll make more. [He got up and created copies of the gun that Red Skull combined with Zemo’s gun] [Hours later……] Zola: It’s finished. Thank you, Johann. Red Skull: This is perfect, Zola! This should change the war forever. [Suddenly a hurricane was outside of their base.......] [End credits play] Category:Earth-6160 Category:Namor McKenzie (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Invaders (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Thomas Raymond (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Madeline Joyce (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Chester Phillips (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Jim Hammond (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Margaret Carter (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Adolf Hitler (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Arnim Zola (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Heinrich Zemo (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Todd Arliss (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Krang (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Subbie (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Captain America: The Animated Series Season One Category:Captain America: The Animated Series 1940's Arc Category:Captain America: The Animated Series episodes Category:Created by Rangerfan14